Hero of her heart
by laloudu77
Summary: Une agression conduit les Aurors Harry Potter et Ron Weasley à reprendre contact avec leur ancienne meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Que vont-ils découvrir sur sa vie ? Pourront-ils se pardonner et reprendre leur amitié là où elle s'est arrêtée ? Fic en quatre parties
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec ma 3ème traduction, toujours une de cleotheo.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi, elle sera plus courte que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En un chaud après-midi de la fin du mois d'août, les Aurors Harry Potter et Ron Weasley furent appelés sur le Chemin de traverse pour une agression. Deux membres du département de la Justice magique avaient déjà été envoyés sur les lieux, mais Harry et Ron s'y rendaient également car apparemment, la dernière victime en date avait été visée par la même bande de jeunes qui s'était régulièrement attaquée aux commerçants du Chemin de traverse durant tout l'été. Ils avaient cependant franchi une nouvelle étape cette fois-ci en poignardant un passant qui s'était arrêté pour les empêcher de voler le sac à main d'une jeune sorcière.

Une fois arrivés, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers un café qui avait récemment ouvert. L'agression ayant eu lieu devant, les membres du Département de la justice magique avaient installé la victime à l'intérieur pour prendre sa déposition, ainsi que celle des témoins de la scène. En entrant, les deux Aurors virent que la victime était une jeune sorcière devant avoir le début de la vingtaine, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, se présenta Harry avec un sourire amical. Et voici mon collègue, Ron Weasley. »

« Keira Blake », répondit-elle.

Elle savait bien entendu qui ils étaient depuis leur victoire contre Voldemort il y avait déjà un peu plus de cinq ans ; ayant commencé Poudlard quelques années après eux à Pouffsouffle, il paraissait plutôt évident qu'ils ne sachent pas forcément qui elle était.

« Que s'est-il passé, Miss Blake ? » demanda Ron.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait une bague de fiançailles, mais pas d'alliance.

« Je sortais tout juste du café lorsque ce garçon m'est rentré dedans et s'est accroché à mon sac. Sur le coup j'étais assez sonnée, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est alors qu'une dame, qui était derrière moi à ce moment-là, s'est mise à crier que mon sac venait de m'être arraché. Un sorcier qui émergeait tout juste de chez le bijoutier d'en face est sorti au même moment, et s'est mis à poursuivre le voleur. »

« L'a-t-il attrapé ? » demanda Harry, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui, et il a pu me rendre mon sac », répondit-elle en tapotant ledit objet qui était posé sur la table maintenant que les membres du Département de la justice magique l'avaient examiné sous toutes les coutures et en avaient déduit qu'ils ne pourraient tirer aucune empreinte.

« Mais mon sauveur est parti. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron.

« Il a été poignardé, répondit-elle la voix tremblante. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : un homme gentil, qui voulait simplement m'aider, se retrouve finalement poignardé ! Est-ce que vous savez s'il va bien ? »

« Dennis ? appela Harry en faisant signe à Dennis Crivey, un des membres du Département, de venir. As-tu des nouvelles de notre bon samaritain ? »

« Les guérisseurs l'ont amené à Ste Mangouste. La blessure n'a touché aucun organe vital et n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle a pu le paraître au départ. Ils sont confiants dans ses chances de s'en sortir sans séquelles. »

« Quel soulagement, soupira Keira. Je vais m'assurer de le remercier dès que possible. »

« Je suis sûr que vous pourrez le voir lorsque vous vous rendrez à l'hôpital, déclara Harry. Je suppose que vous allez y aller pour vous faire examiner, de toute façon ? »

« Oui. Je préférais attendre d'avoir donné ma déposition avant d'y aller. Mon fiancé arrive en plus bientôt. »

« Bien, sourit le brun. Nous allons alors continuer encore un peu en attendant qu'il arrive. Pouvez-vous nous donner des informations, n'importe quoi, concernant le garçon qui vous a bousculée ? »

« Bien peu, j'en ai peur : tout s'est passé si vite. »

« N'importe quel détail dont vous pourriez vous souvenir peut être d'une grande aide », sourit Ron avec sollicitude.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une dizaine de minutes tandis que la jeune sorcière essayait de se souvenir en détail de son agression. Ils finirent par avoir une vague description de l'agresseur, mais toujours rien qui puisse être utile d'une quelconque façon. Jusqu'ici, aucune des victimes n'avaient pu donner de description convenable de leur agresseur : tout se passait tellement vite que les personnes étaient prises par surprise et n'avaient donc pas le temps d'observer réellement l'assaillant. Ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un gang uniquement parce que les commerçants s'étaient déjà plaints de jeunes traînant et troublant la tranquillité du Chemin de Traverse, et les quelques vagues descriptions qu'ils avaient reçues variaient d'agression en agression.

« Avez-vous pu obtenir quelque chose ? » demanda Dennis tandis que Harry et Ron venaient vers lui après avoir fini avec la victime, qui était maintenant partie pour Ste Mangouste.

« Rien de plus que les autres fois, soupira Ron. Une description encore trop vague. La seule chose que l'on sait de façon sûre, c'est que ce sont des adolescents. Sûrement encore à l'école, ou qui en sont tout juste sortis. »

« J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec Minerva McGonagall, les informa Harry. Nous irons parler aux étudiants la semaine prochaine, lorsque les cours auront repris. Il serait intéressant de voir si ces agressions s'arrêtent une fois que Poudlard aura rouvert. Si c'est le cas, les coupables doivent encore étudier là-bas : nous pourrions alors essayer de les amener à avouer leurs crimes avant que quelque chose de plus grave n'arrive à quelqu'un. »

« Je pense que la limite a déjà été dépassée, Harry, fit Ron. Ils ont conduit un homme à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. En parlant de ça, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller pour rencontrer notre héros du jour. Peut-être a-t-il eu le temps de mieux voir l'agresseur. »

« Que peux-tu nous dire sur lui, Dennis ? » demanda Harry.

« Attends, tu ne sais pas qui c'était ? » pouffa-t-il.

« Non : qui ? » demanda Ron.

« Drago Malefoy. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, surpris. Ils avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de considérer leur ancien condisciple comme étant le mal en personne : la guerre leur avait prouvé le contraire, lorsqu'il avait été forcé d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort afin de protéger sa mère. L'amour qu'il lui portait, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait fait afin de la protéger les avaient forcés à reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient trompés à son égard, sans toutefois qu'ils aillent jusqu'à lui coller l'étiquette de héros. Ses actions durant la guerre avaient été faites pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il aimait : ici, ils avaient du mal à l'imaginer partir à la chasse d'une agresseur pour une sorcière dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Soit il y avait autre chose derrière cette histoire, soit il y avait un aspect de la personnalité de Drago Malefoy qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore vu.

« Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien du même Drago Malefoy ? » vérifia tout de même Ron.

« Tu en connais combien d'autres, franchement ? s'esclaffa Dennis. Je lui ai parlé : je peux t'assurer que c'était bien lui. »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il s'est mis à pourchasser l'agresseur ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a dit qu'il sortait de la bijouterie et qu'il avait vu toute la scène. Il a simplement réagi et s'est mis à lui courir après. Il l'a attrapé et lui a repris le sac, mais il n'avait pas vu que le jeune avait un couteau. Il s'est fait poignardé avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais il a quand même réussi à rendre le sac à Miss Blake. »

« Malefoy ce héros, qui l'aurait cru, pouffa Harry. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Tout est sous contrôle ici du coup Dennis ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous revois au Ministère pour vous donner les dépositions des témoins. »

« Merci Dennis », fit Ron tandis que Harry et lui partaient pour Ste Mangouste.

Une fois là-bas, les deux Aurors durent attendre un peu avant de pouvoir voir Drago. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps qu'un groupe de personnes ayant attrapé une intoxication dans le même restaurant. Le groupe finit par être dirigé vers le service adéquat, et les deux amis purent enfin se présenter à la réception. Elle leur pointa du doigt le service auquel ils devaient se rendre, bien qu'elle ne put leur donner plus de détails concernant l'état du blond.

« Bonjour, nous sommes Aurors : nous sommes ici pour voir Drago Malefoy », annonça Harry en se présentant à la guérisseuse de garde lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bon étage.

Elle vérifia leur identité avant de consulter ses notes.

« Mr Malefoy est dans une chambre privée au bout du couloir, chambre 365. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Plutôt bien au vu des circonstances. La blessure n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle le laissait présager, et il n'a pas subi d'intervention très lourde. Rien que des sorts de guérison n'ont pu réparer : il a seulement besoin de se reposer quelques jours. »

« Est-il apte à nous parler ? » vérifia Harry.

« Je pense que oui. Mais je peux toujours demander l'avis d'un guérisseur, si vous le souhaitez. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'en ai vu un entrer dans sa chambre il y a quelques minutes. »

« Ça ira. Nous verrons lorsque nous irons le voir. »

Il voulait parler au blond au plus vite car il ne voulait pas que ce dernier oublie quoi que ce soit qui puisse se révéler vital pour l'enquête.

Après avoir rassuré l'infirmière qu'ils ne le dérangeraient pas s'ils le sentaient fatigué, les deux Aurors se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir, vers les chambres privées. Ils étaient sur le point de toquer lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre à travers la porte.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger et rester allongé enfin ! Il faut que tu te reposes ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! »

« Et moi je te dis que non ! Tu viens de te faire poignarder, et tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu besoin d'être opéré. C'est moi la guérisseuse ici, et je t'ordonne de t'allonger et de te reposer ! »

« Quelle autorité, Granger », grogna l'autre voix, même si le ton laissait transparaître de l'amusement.

Harry et Ron n'entendirent pas la réponse de la jeune femme car ils se préparaient mentalement à devoir faire face à leur ancienne meilleure amie. Hermione Granger avait fait partie intégrante de leur vie durant huit ans. Elle avait fait partie de toutes leurs aventures à l'école et les avait aidés à vaincre Voldemort. Après la guerre, Ron et elle s'étaient mis ensemble, et avaient été heureux pendant un an.

Les problèmes avaient commencé une fois que Hermione avait terminé sa septième année à Poudlard, qu'elle avait choisi de passer officiellement afin d'avoir les qualifications requises pour devenir guérisseuse. Pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard avec Ginny, Ron et Harry avaient pris un petit appartement donnant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une fois sorties de l'école, Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés ensemble, et Ron s'était dit que la jeune femme et lui allaient en faire de même. Cependant, Hermione avait d'autres idées et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à vivre avec lui. Le roux avait pris son refus comme un rejet et les mois suivants virent s'étioler leur relation. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent six mois plus tard, les choses étaient très tendues et il était impossible pour Hermione de continuer à faire partie de leur vie vu leur état d'esprit à ce moment-là. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait dû couper les ponts lorsque tout le monde avait semblé prendre le parti de Ron, et personne n'avait plus entendu parler d'elle depuis.

« Si c'est trop difficile, je peux le faire seul », fit Harry.

« Non, répondit le roux en secouant la tête. Je suis ton partenaire, et nous allons le faire ensemble. De plus, je lui dois des excuses. Je l'ai traitée comme une moins que rien lorsque nous nous sommes séparés. J'aurais dû le faire il y a des années déjà, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. »

« Bienvenue au club », marmonna Harry.

Plusieurs fois il avait pensé à s'excuser auprès de celle qu'il considérait jadis comme sa sœur de cœur, et il avait déjà cherché à la recontacter lorsqu'il avait été à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout.

« Je pense que Hermione aura nos excuses à tous les deux aujourd'hui. »

« Je pense que oui, approuva Ron. Tu es prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête, et prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa la porte. Les deux Aurors furent choqués par la scène qui les accueillit.

Drago était allongé sur un lit immaculé, Hermione assise à côté de lui. Les deux n'étaient pas plongés en pleine conversation mais plutôt occupés à s'embrasser à pleine bouche même depuis le seuil de la porte, ils pouvaient deviner la main du blond posée sous la jupe bleu foncé de la jeune femme, en haut de sa cuisse. Les deux Aurors étaient stupéfaits de la voir si peu professionnelle auprès d'un patient. Mais que diable pouvait-il être bien arrivé à la fille qu'ils avaient connu ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en trois ans et demi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et j'ai du coup un peu zappé cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione Granger fredonnait joyeusement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria du personnel à sa pause déjeuner. La jeune femme était guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, et elle avait amené avec elle quelques livres portant sur une branche précise de la médecine magique, pour pouvoir les lire tranquillement durant sa pause. Bien qu'elle soit guérisseuse junior et ne soit titulaire que depuis une petite année, elle était confiante quant à sa capacité à se spécialiser dans une voie en particulier. Il serait en plus bien plus agréable de travailler dans un seul service plutôt que de se balader un peu partout comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cafétéria, elle aperçut Juliette, une de ses camarades de promo ; elle attrapa un sandwich et une boisson avant de rejoindre son amie. Juliette avait en réalité un an de moins qu'Hermione, mais elle étaient dans la même classe puisque cette dernière était retournée à Poudlard après la guerre pour passer ses ASPIC. Juliette avait été à Beauxbâtons plutôt qu'à Poudlard, car ses parents travaillaient en France lorsqu'elle avait commencé l'école. Elle avait cependant choisi de faire sa formation médicale et de travailler en Angleterre car sa famille était retournée vivre dans le pays une fois son diplôme en poche.

« Tu ne passes plus d'examens là, rassure-moi ? » s'esclaffa Juliette tandis que son amie déposait les brochures et s'installait à table à côté d'elle.

« Pas encore, sourit-elle. Mais je commence à réfléchir à ma spécialisation. »

« Dans quoi ? demanda Juliette tout en les parcourant.

« Pourquoi pas en pédiatrie, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. J'étais dans ce service durant tout le mois dernier et j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'adore passer du temps avec les enfants. »

« Je te sens en mal d'enfants, rit Juliette. Peut-être as-tu envie d'avoir un bébé ? Non pas que ça soit une critique : Drago et toi feriez de très beaux enfants. »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à en avoir », sourit Hermione.

« Et c'est souvent dans ce genre d'état d'esprit qu'ils arrivent, s'esclaffa malicieusement son amie en se mettant debout. Enfin bref, je dois retourner travailler. À plus tard, Hermione. »

« À plus », répondit cette dernière tout en la suivant des yeux.

Elle se tourna alors de nouveau vers ses brochures pour essayer de réfléchir à sa potentielle spécialisation, mais elle ne pouvait s'enlever les paroles de Juliette de la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux, c'était un bébé blond aux yeux gris. Peut-être que son amie avait raison et qu'elle avait envie d'en avoir un, après tout, même si elle restait campée sur le fait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour eux. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et même s'ils venaient tout juste d'emménager sous le même toit, elle estimait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses pour eux d'en avoir un jour.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient recroisés il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, dans le petit village sorcier où vivait la jeune femme à l'époque. À la base une fois son diplôme en poche, Hermione avait loué un appartement dans le centre du Londres sorcier, mais après sa désagréable rupture d'avec Ron, elle avait utilisé l'argent reçu par le Ministère pour « services rendus à la société sorcière » pour acheter un petit cottage dans un paisible village sorcier situé à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Hermione y vivait depuis une petite année lorsqu'elle était littéralement rentrée dans Drago dans la petite épicerie du village. La collision lui avait fait lâcher toues ses provisions, et le jeune homme l'avait galamment aidée à tout ramasser, puis lui avait proposé de boire un verre pour s'excuser. Puisqu'ils avaient mis le passé de côté dès la fin de la guerre, elle avait accepté, et ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée dans le pub local.

Drago venait d'acheter une des nouvelles maisons luxueuses à trois étages situées de l'autre côté du village, de sorte que les deux anciens ennemis étaient presque voisins. Ils ne cessèrent de se croiser à diverses reprises durant les semaines suivantes. Drago l'invita une nouvelle fois à venir prendre un verre avec lui. Cela devint rapidement une habitude, et les verres se transformèrent alors en de vrais rendez-vous. Au début, la jeune femme avait vraiment pensé qu'ils ne resteraient qu'amis : elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse du sorcier blond qui avait l'habitude de se moquer d'elle à l'école ; deux ans plus tard, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait emménagé dans la maison de Drago il y avait quelques semaines de cela, après des mois et des mois d'insistance du jeune homme. Elle avait voulu être sûre à 100 % avant d'emménager avec lui, et même si elle se voyait très bien dans le futur avec lui, elle n'avait pas vendu son cottage : elle l'avait en effet mis à la location, mais avait déjà décidé de réfléchir à le vendre si elle voyait que leur relation continuait sous les mêmes auspices. Non pas que Hermione ait vraiment prévu de problèmes à ce sujet, car même s'ils étaient très différents à certains égards, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins complémentaires. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme savait avec certitude qu'elle était bien mieux avec Drago qu'avec Ron.

Souriant en pensant à son petit ami, elle décida d'emmener les brochures à la maison pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Contrairement à Ron qui n'avait jamais voulu parler que de sa propre carrière d'Auror, Drago s'intéressait à son travail et elle savait qu'il l'écouterait parler de quelle formation choisir. Il lui donnerait également son avis, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la soutenir quel que soit son choix : il s'agissait de sa vie et de sa carrière, et le jeune homme respectait cela.

Finissant son sandwich et son café, Hermione rassembla ses brochures pour partir quand les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent avec fracas sur Juliette. Surprise, la jeune femme leva les yeux devant l'entrée dramatique de son amie, mais sa surprise se changea en terreur lorsque Juliette se précipita vers elle.

« Hermione ! Tu dois venir avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Drago vient tout juste d'être admis ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en abandonnant ses brochures et en se précipitant vers la sortie.

« Il a été poignardé. »

« Poignardé ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Les blessures de ce genre étaient rares dans le monde sorcier, la plupart des gens utilisant leur baguette pour se blesser les uns les autres.

« Comment une telle chose a-t-elle bien pu arriver ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore toute l'histoire, j'ai préféré venir te chercher directement. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a essayé d'arrêter un voleur sur le Chemin de Traverse et a été poignardé en retour. »

Malgré son inquiétude, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être fière du jeune homme. Il fut un temps où il n'aurait pas levé le petit doigt et ne se serait pas précipité pour aider quelqu'un en difficulté, mais ce temps était désormais révolu, et il était maintenant très différent du garçon égoïste avec qui elle était allée à l'école. La guerre l'avait complètement changé, et il était maintenant un homme bien, qui ferait toujours ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour aider les autres.

Juliette poussait Hermione vers le service des urgences, là où Drago avait été admis. En déboulant dans la pièce où il se trouvait, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit ami. La chemise bleu clair qu'il portait était trempée de sang, et elle pouvait voir un trou béant du côté où la chemise avait été décollée de la blessure. Drago lui-même était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, et même à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point il souffrait.

« Guérisseur Granger, venez ici et aidez-moi », la héla le guérisseur Jackson, l'un des guérisseurs senior de l'hôpital avant de se tourner vers Juliette. Guérisseur Kay, assurez-vous que quelqu'un prenne le relais du Guérisseur Granger pendant qu'elle m'aide ici. »

Tandis que son amie se précipitait pour s'occuper de l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme, cette dernière s'approcha du lit. En plus du guérisseur Jackson, il y avait deux autres médicomages qui s'occupaient du jeune homme.

« Hé », grimaça Drago alors que le guérisseur Jackson enlevait complètement sa chemise et vérifiait la blessure.

« Hé, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. À quoi tu jouais bon sang ? »

« J'étais juste pressé de te voir », plaisanta le blond.

« Je préférerais te voir en un seul morceau, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point », admit-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'une des médicomages et lui demanda de lui administrer de l'anti-douleur, avant de se tourner vers le guérisseur Jackson.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Je veux lui faire passer un scanner, mais je pense qu'il été très chanceux. Une fois qu'il aura pris l'anti-douleur, maintenez-le immobile. »

Hermione hocha la tête tandis qu'elle se retournait à temps pour prendre l'anti-douleur des mains de la médicomage. Elle le lui administra et attendit quelques minutes qu'il fasse effet, avant d'ordonner à son petit ami de rester immobile. Tandis qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil, le guérisseur Jackson commença à effectuer le scanner magique de la blessure. Une image de l'intérieur de Drago apparu alors dans l'air, et grâce à la magie, il put vérifier s'il y avait des dommages internes sans que le jeune homme ait besoin de passer sur le billard.

« J'avais raison : il a été très chanceux. La lame a évité vos organes vitaux, Mr. Malefoy. On dirait qu'il s'est coupé une côte, ce qui sera probablement douloureux pendant quelques jours, mais cela va guérir à son propre rythme ».

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le concerné.

« Nous allons maintenant refermer et nettoyer la plaie, vous donner un peu de sang et vous faire un bandage, pour empêcher que la blessure ne se rouvre. Grâce à l'anti-douleur, vous devriez être capable de rentrer chez vous ce soir. Vous devrez cependant y aller doucement pendant quelques jours je vous suggère de rester au lit quelques temps. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je m'assurerai personnellement qu'il se repose », fit Hermione.

Elle avait effectivement des vacances à prendre, et étant donné qu'elle était toujours la première à aider si les gens avaient besoin de congés, Hermione était confiante quant à la possibilité de prendre quelques jours pour s'occuper correctement de Drago.

« Attention, cela va être quelque peu douloureux, Mr. Malfoy », déclara le guérisseur Jackson alors qu'il se préparait à nettoyer et à guérir la blessure.

« Allez-y. »

Les dix minutes suivantes furent très désagréables pour Drago car Hermione et le guérisseur Jackson nettoyèrent la blessure et lui recousèrent magiquement la peau. L'une des médicomages nettoya ensuite le sang du torse du jeune homme et lui fit un bandage préventif autour de la taille. Le guérisseur Jackson lui administra alors une potion de régénération sanguine, qui remplacerait le sang qu'il avait perdu à cause des coups de couteau.

« Vous pouvez monter Mr. Malfoy en salle de réveil, déclara le guérisseur à l'une des médicomages. Guérisseur Granger, gardez un œil sur lui pour vous assurer que la potion de régénération fonctionne je veux que vous en fassiez de même avec l'anti-douleur. Je passerai d'ici quelques heures, et nous verrons alors si je l'autorise à sortir. »

Tandis que le guérisseur Jackson se dirigeait vers ses autres patients, Hermione supervisa le transfert de Drago à la salle de réveil. L'endroit où il allait être transféré était pour les personnes passées par le service des urgences, et qui se rétablissaient de ce pour quoi ils avaient été traités. Les patients de la salle de réveil y restaient rarement longtemps : ils étaient libérés après une heure ou deux ou déplacés dans l'une des autres salles conçues pour les patients qui avaient besoin de rester plus longtemps.

Alors que Drago était installé dans sa chambre, Hermione triait ses ordonnances d'anti-douleur. Elle pensait également contacter ses parents, mais comme il espérait être libéré ce soir-là, le jeune homme lui avait demandé de ne pas leur dire qu'il était à l'hôpital. Hermione savait que cela ne ferait que faire paniquer Narcissa : elle et Lucius se précipiteraient à son chevet, sans qu'ils puissent rein faire pour aider leur fils. Cela ne changerait rien si Hermione les contactait une fois que Drago était à la maison, où ils pourraient alors lui rendre visite chez eux.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour tout arranger pour Drago, organiser ses quelques jours de vacances et vérifier que quelqu'un avait bien pris son relais. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre, pour trouver son petit ami couché dans son lit, regardant d'un œil noir la chemise blanche que l'une des médicomages lui avait fait enfiler.

« Non mais tu as vu ce truc ?! C'est hideux ! »

« Ça n'est pas très flatteur, je te l'accorde », railla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago porter quelque chose qui n'était pas de la plus haute qualité, et il était plutôt amusant de voir sa réaction à porter les vêtements basiques imposés par l'hôpital.

« Je peux l'enlever ? »

« Non. Ta chemise est entièrement ruinée. Elle n'était pas seulement couverte de sang : elle était également déchirée là où le couteau est passé. »

« Merde ! J'adorais cette chemise », grommela-t-il.

« Je t'en offrirai une autre, proposa-t-elle. Je suis contente que ça ne soit que la seule chose de foutue. J'étais tellement inquiète quand Juliette m'a dit que tu avais été poignardé. »

« Il faut plus qu'un simple hooligan avec un couteau pour se débarrasser de moi, répondit Drago. Si j'ai survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je peux survivre à tout. »

« Je n'irai pas tester cette affirmation, chuchota Hermione tandis qu'elle se perchait au bord du lit du jeune homme. Je suis très fière que tu aies essayé d'arrêter un agresseur, mais je préférerais que tu ne te mettes pas en danger. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Drago. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, lui jura-t-il tandis qu'il lui prenait la main. Tu es coincée avec moi, Granger. »

« Bien. Il se trouve que tu m'es très attaché », répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi, je vais bien », déclara-t-il avec assurance alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, mais il fut rapidement repoussé par sa petite amie.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de bouger et rester allongé enfin ! lui reprocha-t-elle sévèrement. Il faut que tu te reposes ! »

« Mais puisque je te dis que je vais bien », protesta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi je te dis que non ! Tu viens de te faire poignarder, et tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir eu besoin d'être opéré. C'est moi la guérisseuse ici, et je t'ordonne de t'allonger et de te reposer ! »

« Quelle autorité, Granger », grogna-t-il, quoi que malicieusement. J'aime quand tu es comme ça », termina-t-il en chuchotant, séducteur.

Hermione eut un léger rire tandis qu'elle se penchait et reposait son front contre celui de Drago, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

« Tu es sous mon contrôle pour les prochains jours, et quelque chose me dit que tu vas être un patient difficile qui a besoin d'être fermement recadré. Je pense que tu vas le sentir passer, mon côté autoritaire. »

« J'ai hâte », répondit-il avant de réduire l'espace entre eux et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Malgré les blessures du blond et le fait qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses cuisses et se glisser sous sa jupe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts atteindre le bord de sa culotte en dentelle qu'elle recula, décidant qu'il valait mieux que les choses en restent là avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin.

« Plus tard », promit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai d'autant plus hâte », répondit-il en souriant également.

Pendant un moment, le couple fut dans son propre monde. Quelqu'un se racla alors la gorge, et quand Hermione se retourna, elle se trouva face à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis, sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un du ministère puisse vouloir parler à Drago de ce qui s'était passé, mais même s'il cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les Aurors envoyés puissent être Harry et Ron.

Il semblait temps pour Hermione de faire enfin face à son passé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence régna dans la pièce durant quelques instants, Hermione, Harry et Ron s'observant les uns les autres. La jeune femme était toujours stupéfaite de voir devant elle son ancien meilleur ami et ex ; les deux autres étaient quant à eux choqués de voir la façon dont elle venait d'interagir avec Drago. Sans surprise, toutes les bonnes intentions de Ron pour s'excuser auprès de son ancienne petite amie s'évaporaient à vitesse grand V tandis qu'il ruminait la façon peu professionnelle dont Hermione agissait.

Drago observa lui aussi le tableau avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« On va continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée ou quelqu'un va finir par parler un jour ? »

« Désolé, murmura Harry sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. C'est juste que c'est super de te revoir, Hermione. »

« C'est super de te revoir aussi, Harry, répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son ex. Toi aussi, Ron. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. »

« Pareil pour toi », répondit-il en laissant son regard parcourir la jeune femme de haut en bas, se souvenant à quel point elle était sexy sans toute cette couche de vêtements.

« Tout ceci est bien mignon, mais pensez-vous en venir un jour au but de votre visite ? » intervint Drago sèchement, appréciant très peu la façon dont le roux regardait Hermione.

« Désolé, s'excusa de nouveau Harry, en se tournant cette fois vers lui. Comme tu dois l'avoir deviné, nous sommes ici pour parler de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Ça m'a traversé l'esprit, en effet, marmonna Drago. Mais avant de commencer, laissez-moi le temps de m'asseoir. »

« Fais attention, le prévint Hermione tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'aider à se redresser. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va, enfin si tu exclues cette chemise hideuse, que je n'aime toujours pas, soit-dit en passant », répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne peux rien y faire, pouffa-t-elle. Tu vas bientôt sortir d'ici : tu pourras te changer une fois à la maison. »

« Ou alors je pourrais sortir torse nu, par exemple, suggéra-t-il. Ça te permettrait d'avoir quelque chose à admirer pendant que tu t'occupes de moi. »

« Et te voir torse nu rendra bien entendu cette journée inoubliable », répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pas du tout : si je voulais faire ça, j'enlèverais la totalité de mes vêtements », répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît », le réprimanda-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se redressa. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit Harry et Ron tous deux bouche bée.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », répondit le brun en évitant son regard.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plaît. Tu oublies que je vous connais trop bien tous les deux. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à dire, alors vas-y. »

« OK, je m'en charge, déclara Ron lorsqu'il comprit que Harry resterait silencieux. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Hermione ? Tu es guérisseuse et... »

« Je sais encore quel est mon métier, Ronald. »

« Et les guérisseurs sont supposés rendre visite à leurs patients et leur rouler une pelle au passage ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, Hermione. »

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton », gronda Drago en repoussant les couvertures pour sortir du lit.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, répliqua la jeune femme en le stoppant dans son geste. Tu vas rouvrir tes plaies si tu continues à gigoter comme ça. Tu dois rester immobile et te reposer. »

« Je n'accepte pas qu'il puisse te parler sur ce ton ! gronda-t-il. Il sous-entend que tu n'es pas professionnelle, alors que c'est faux ! »

« Ça ne semble pourtant pas être le cas, répliqua Ron. T'en as déjà vu combien, toi, des guérisseurs qui pelotent leurs patients ? »

« Bien que ça ne te regarde en rien, je n'embrassais pas mon patient mais mon petit-ami », clarifia la jeune femme.

« Toi et Malefoy ? cracha le roux, tandis que Harry fixait le couple, sidéré. Sérieusement ? Tu baises avec le furet ?! C'est la chose la plus débile que tu aies jamais pu faire ! »

« Dégage ! » aboya Drago, bien que cette fois, il ne retenta pas de sortir du lit.

« Malefoy, nous avons besoin de discuter avec toi », protesta Harry.

« Je te parlerai à toi, mais pas à Weasley. À moins qu'il ne s'excuse à propos de sa façon de parler à Hermione ! »

« Excuse-toi, Ron », siffla le brun.

Il était tout aussi choqué que Ron de découvrir que Hermione était avec Drago, mais il ne voyait pas comment en faire tout un plat allait faire avancer les choses, pas quand ils n'avaient fait qu'ignorer Hermione pendant trois ans et demi.

« M'excuser pour quoi ? rétorqua le roux. Pour avoir dit la vérité ? Tu penses exactement comme moi en plus. Visiblement, depuis qu'on a cessé de se voir, Hermione a perdu tout sens moral. Quelle sorcière ayant un tant soit peu de respect pour elle-même irait baiser avec un moufette mangemort comme Malefoy ? »

« Et ceci illustre parfaitement pourquoi nous ne sommes plus ensemble, déclara Hermione avec tristesse tandis qu'elle levait la main devant Drago pour l'empêcher de prendre sa défense à nouveau. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais emménagé avec toi, Ron ? Tu ne t'es jamais non plus demandé pourquoi après un an ensemble, je n'étais pas sûre à propos de nous deux ? C'est à cause de ça : cette attitude-là. J'ai essayé de penser que tu grandirais et que tu arrêterais de juger les gens, mais à chaque fois que je pensais que tu y étais parvenu, tu faisais ou disais quelque chose qui me prouvait le contraire. À chaque fois que tu parlais d'une affaire au travail et que tu parlais de quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas, les insultes venaient toujours très vite. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé d'emménager avec toi : je ne voulais pas m'engager auprès de quelqu'un toujours aussi prompt à critiquer les autres. »

« Et lui, il n'est pas comme ça, peut-être ? renifla Ron avec dédain. C'est la personne la plus critique que j'ai jamais vu. Il m'a rejeté à l'époque de Poudlard, simplement parce que je suis un Weasley ! »

« Et tu as fait la même chose parce que c'était un Malefoy, répliqua Hermione. La différence, c'est que lui a grandi et a arrêté de faire ça. Il apprend à connaître les gens avant de les dénigrer. Il semblerait que tu n'aies toujours pas appris cette leçon. Même aujourd'hui, alors que tu es venu lui parler du fait qu'il a aidé quelqu'un, tu le juges encore sur son passé. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas admettre que tu ne connais plus Drago en réalité, et que tu n'as aucune idée de qui il peut être maintenant ? »

Les mots de la jeune femme flottaient dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère pesante. Ils virent qu'ils avaient fait mouche chez Ron. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un l'accusait d'être une personne très critique, et il commençait à voir à quel point c'était vrai.

Tout ce temps-là il avait haï Drago pour l'avoir jugé sans le connaître, alors qu'il avait fait exactement la même chose.

« Tu as raison, finit-il par admettre à voix basse. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. J'étais simplement choqué de voir que tu es avec Malefoy. »

« Peut-être que tu ne l'aurais pas été si tu ne l'avais pas complètement sortie de ta vie comme une merde », souligna le blond.

Il ne cherchait pas à être hostile, mais il ne savait pas si Hermione allait parler de la façon dont elle avait été abandonnée par ses amis, et il estimait qu'elle méritait de recevoir des excuses pour la manière brutale dont elle avait été repoussée après sa rupture avec Ron.

« Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé, mais tu ne sais rien du passé et de ce qui est arrivé », déclara Ron en s'adressant au blond, en réprimant à grand peine un grognement.

« Je sais pourtant que vous avez tous lâché Hermione lorsque vous vous êtes séparés. Je comprends que les choses allaient être différentes, mais la couper complètement de votre vie et faire que tous ses autres amis lui tournent le dos aussi, est un poil excessif. »

« Tu ne sais rien à propos de ça, alors garde tes opinions pour toi, merci », aboya Ron.

« Oh non, je ne vais pas les garder pour moi, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Hermione est ma petite-amie et son bien-être m'importe. Vous ignorez peut-être à quel point vous l'avez blessée, mais moi non. Je sais à quel point elle s'est sentie seule lorsque vous avez coupé les ponts avec elle et l'avez retournée contre tous vos amis. J'appellerai un chat un chat : vous avez agi comme de grosses merdes, point barre. »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter de ça plus tard », intervint Hermione.

Elle sentait que son petit-ami et son ex glissaient rapidement vers une discussion plus que houleuse.

« Puisque Ron s'est excusé, peut-être peut-on continuer avec le témoignage ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais pour information, Hermione, je suis d'accord avec Malefoy : nous avons été horribles avec toi, et tu ne le méritais pas. Nous n'aurions jamais dû t'éviter comme nous l'avons fait, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Merci, Harry. J'apprécie tes excuses », répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

« Je suis désolé également, admit Ron. Je n'aurais jamais dû forcer les gens à choisir entre toi et moi, surtout pas ma famille, puisqu'ils allaient logiquement me choisir moi. J'ai agis comme un connard, Hermione, et j'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner. »

« Je pense que j'y parviendrai. Surtout si tu réussis à trouver le salopard qui a poignardé mon petit-ami. »

« Ça, on devrait pouvoir y arriver », répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Et pour se faire, nous avons besoin du témoignage de Malefoy, ajouta Harry. Si tu pouvais nous décrire avec tes propres mots ce qu'il s'est passé, nous te poserons ensuite des questions si nécessaire. »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Tout s'est passé très vite, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et je devais passer en vitesse chercher quelque chose que j'avais commandé quelques jours plus tôt. »

Il s'était en réalité rendu chez le bijoutier pour un collier qu'il avait commandé pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, mais puisqu'elle était à côté de lui, il ne tenait pas à donner plus de précisions à ce sujet.

« Alors que je sortais, j'ai vu quelqu'un rentrer dans une femme enceinte qui sortait du café d'en face. Au début, j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'un homme impoli et j'étais sur le point d'aller la voir pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien lorsque la femme derrière elle a commencé à crier à l'agression quand j'ai vu que l'homme s'enfuyait avec le sac de la femme enceinte, je lui ai couru après sans réfléchir. Je l'ai attrapé, plaqué au sol et je lui ai repris le sac assez facilement. C'est lorsque j'ai voulu le traîner pour le remettre sur ses pieds qu'il a sorti un couteau de je-ne-sais-où sans que je le vois et qu'il m'a poignardé. Il en a profité pour s'enfuir pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

« Peux-tu nous donner une description de l'agresseur ? » demanda Ron.

« Jeune, fin de l'adolescence je dirais. Il portait une cape avec une capuche, mais elle a glissé lorsque je l'ai taclé. Il a des cheveux châtains, des traits classiques, il est plus petit que moi, assez athlétique. Je crois que je l'avais déjà vu traîner dans le coin, au cas où cela puisse vous aider. »

« Seul ? » demanda Harry.

« Non : avant d'aller faire du shopping, je suis passé par Gringotts. Sur le chemin, j'ai remarqué un groupe de 5 ou 6 mecs traînant vers le magasin de farces et attrapes. J'avais décidé que s'ils étaient toujours là lorsque je sortirai de la banque, j'en informerais George, mais ils étaient partis. »

« George ? » répéta Ron, surpris.

« Oui, ton frère. Il possède le magasin de farces et attrapes, tu sais. »

« Je sais, oui, répliqua sèchement le roux. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu aller le voir et lui parler ? »

« Je pensais simplement qu'il aurait aimé être au courant qu'il y avait un groupe de jeunes qui traînait autour de son magasin. Ils ne se promenaient pas comme la plupart des ados. Ils étaient plus du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, tous avec une cape sombre et la capuche de mise, et je les trouvais étranges. SI j'avais été George, j'aurais aimé qu'on m'avertisse. Mais quand je suis sorti de Gringotts ils avaient disparu et tout semblait OK, alors je suis passé à autre chose. »

« Comment peux-tu parler de mon frère comme si tu le connaissais ? » s'exclama Ron, sentant sa mauvaise humeur revenir au galop. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il donnait sa chance au blond, ce dernier faisait autre chose pour l'exaspérer.

« Parce que c'est le cas, sourit Drago avec suffisance. Nous sommes de très bons amis, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est moi qui les ai présentés », expliqua Hermione, sachant que Drago continuerait de s'amuser à jouer avec les nerfs du roux, qu'ils voyaient perdre le contrôle de plus en plus. « Tu avais tort tout à l'heure en disant que toute ta famille était de ton côté. Il est vrai que c'était le cas pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais George n'a jamais cessé de me parler. Nous sommes restés amis depuis tout ce temps, et nous nous écrivons toujours avec Charlie, que ce soit par lettres ou par cartes postales. »

« Merde, ils ne me l'avaient jamais dit », murmura le roux.

«Peut-être parce qu'ils savaient comment tu réagirais, suggéra-t-elle. Mais cela les regardais eux je ne leur ai jamais demandé de ne rien te dire. J'étais simplement reconnaissante que certaines personnes comprennent qu'elles n'avaient pas à choisir. Il y avait un moyen de me garder dans leur vie, tout en continuant à te voir toi aussi. »

Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre inconfortablement, comprenant que la pique lui était adressée. Il aurait pu faire comme George et Charlie et rester ami avec Hermione, mais il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec elle, comme Ron le lui avait demandé. Il aurait dû défendre son amitié avec la jeune femme et lui répondre qu'il pouvait tout à fait être ami avec eux deux.

Malheureusement il n'avait absolument pas réagi de cette façon-là, et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle veuille bien de lui de nouveau dans sa vie.

« Donc vous pensez que vous réussirez à attraper celui qui a fait ça ? » demanda Drago, refocalisant l'attention de tous sur l'affaire en cours.

« Nous avons bon espoir, oui, répondit Harry. Pour être honnête, il y a eu une série de vols de sacs à main ces dernières semaines. Nous pensions qu'un gang sévissait, et ce que tu viens de nous dire nous conforte dans cette idée. Nous pensons également que ce gang est composé d'élèves encore à l'école. Aucune magie n'est utilisée pour voler les sacs : ils ne font que s'enfuir en courant, à la moldue. Et là maintenant il y a ce couteau : avec une baguette, il n'y aurait aucun besoin de couteau. »

« Ils ont peur de la Trace, en déduisit Hermione. Même sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils ont peur d'être tracés à cause de leur magie. »

« Et ils font bien d'en avoir peur, fit Ron. Nous avons aujourd'hui de bien meilleurs sorts de traçage de magie faite par des mineurs. »

« Mais même sans ça, nous avons déjà de quoi enquêter, Harry promit-il au couple. Lorsque Poudlard recommencera, nous irons parler aux étudiants, histoire de leur secouer les puces en les provoquant un peu. »

« Vous pensez que quelqu'un se confessera ? » demanda Drago, sceptique.

« Peut-être pas immédiatement, mais ils finiront bien par le faire, répondit Harry, confiant. Il y aura un maillon faible dans le groupe. Il aura assez bon cœur pour faire ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Tu espères juste, quoi », marmonna le blond. Personnellement, il n'avait pas franchement autant confiance en la jeunesse que Harry, mais il espérait être détrompé.

« Aie confiance en nous Malefoy, nous trouverons celui qui t'a fait ça, promit Harry. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter là. Pourrions-nous avoir une adresse à laquelle te contacter ? »

« Je m'en occupe, fit Hermione, avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami. Repose-toi et sois sage. Je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de conduire Harry et Ron hors de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, elle donna l'adresse à Harry afin que les Aurors puissent contacter Drago si besoin était.

« Et à propos de nous ? demanda Harry. Pourrons-nous nous revoir bientôt ? »

« Est-ce que tu le souhaites ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

« Oui, répondit ce dernier. Je te promets de ne pas critiquer Malefoy. »

« Parfait, car si tu t'y risquais, je serai cette fois celle qui partirais et vous ne me reverriez plus jamais. Je ne peux promettre que les choses seront comme avant, mais je veux bien essayer. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre, un de ces soirs. »

« Ce serait génial », sourit Harry.

« Exactement, approuva Ron. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te contacte à l'hôpital, ou ailleurs ? »

« Un hibou saura me trouver, mais je viens juste de donner mon adresse à Harry », répondit-elle en guettant sa réaction. Étonnamment, le roux leva simplement les sourcils, surpris d'apprendre qu'elle vivait avec Drago.

« On se recontacte, alors », promis Harry, soulagé que Ron n'ai pas perdu son sang-froid à nouveau.

« J'ai hâte », répondit-elle.

Saluant les deux hommes, elle retourna dans la chambre de son petit-ami afin d'attendre le guérisseur Jackson afin qu'il laisse enfin sortir Drago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, mais ces derniers mois ont été assez fous au boulot !**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée depuis Sainte Mangouste, pressée de pouvoir passer le reste de la journée avec son petit-ami. Elle avait passé la matinée à commencer à regarder dans quoi elle se spécialiserait, et elle avait hâte de partager la nouvelle avec Drago. Depuis qu'elle avait mis le sujet sur le tapis, juste après son poignardement, le jeune homme l'avait encouragée à chercher sa spécialisation, si c'est ce que son cœur lui dictait en ce moment. Cela lui avait pris quelques semaines, mais elle avait enfin mis son plan à exécution.

Enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et accrochant sa veste, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon. Elle trouva Drago allongé sur le grand canapé, un livre à la main, la radio jouant un air de musique classique en arrière-plan. La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil de la pièce, appréciant la vue de son petit-ami au corps musclé et en pleine santé. Cela faisait trois semaines que Drago avait été poignardé, et les choses étaient presque revenues à la normale : il prenait de la potion anti-douleur la plus faiblement dosée possible, et il était retourné travailler la semaine précédente. Bien entendu, Hermione s'assurait toujours qu'il gérait sa convalescence de la meilleure façon possible, mais elle était satisfaite de voir que sa blessure était désormais parfaitement guérie.

« Hey, belle gosse, fit Drago en levant les yeux en souriant. Tout est réglé ? »

« Yes, tout est en place. Je vais être transférée de façon permanente en pédiatrie, et je vais bien entendu devoir passer quelques examens supplémentaires avant de pouvoir réellement me spécialiser. »

« Bien sûr que tu as besoin de passer quelques examens supplémentaires, pouffa Drago tandis que la jeune femme le rejoignait sur le canapé. Je pense qu'une partie de ce qui t'attire là-bas est les examens que tu dois passer. Pense à toutes ces heures de révision dans lesquelles tu vas devoir te plonger. »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour ça », répondit-elle, boudeuse.

« Bien sûr que non, chérie, l'apaisa le blond en prenant une de ses mains et en tirant dessus afin qu'elle s'allonge près de lui. Je sais bien que c'est parce que tu souhaites exceller dans ta carrière. »

« Je pensais juste que ce serait bien de travailler dans un seul service, répondit Hermione, se pelotonnant contre lui. Et d'ailleurs, Juliette a dit que je broyais du noir quand j'ai mentionné vouloir travailler avec les enfants. »

« Et c'était le cas ? »

« De quoi, de broyer du noir ? »

« Ouais. Tu as déjà réfléchi à la question des enfants ? »

« Oui », admit-elle.

La vérité, c'est que la jeune femme y avait beaucoup repensé depuis que Juliette en avait parlé pour la première fois.

« Et toi ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien un peu, oui. J'imagine un beau bébé avec tes yeux chocolat et tes boucles sauvages. »

« C'est marrant car dans ma tête, je vois un bébé avec tes cheveux blonds et tes yeux gris. »

« On en aura deux, alors : un qui me ressemble, et un autre qui serait ton portrait craché. »

« Ou alors, nous pourrions n'en avoir qu'un seul, et qui serait un parfait mélange de toi et de moi, suggéra Hermione en souriant. Mais je pense vraiment que c'est une conversation que nous devrions plutôt avoir d'ici un ou deux ans. En ce moment, j'aime simplement n'être qu'avec toi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est très cool, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire. Et il y a plein de choses que nous pouvons faire puisque nous ne sommes que tous les deux. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme faire l'amour sur le canapé en plein milieu de la journée », répondit-il tandis que sa main glissait sous le haut de la jeune femme et caressait sa peau douce.

« Tu es vraiment démoniaque comme garçon », rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Et je sais que tu aimes ça », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle répondit en glissant sa main à son tour sous la chemise du blond, faisant courir ses ongles sur son torse. Comme toujours avec le couple, une fois qu'ils commençaient à se chercher, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour que les choses dégénèrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, la chemise de Drago avait été enlevée et le haut d'Hermione était grand ouvert, révélant son soutien-gorge violet fin. La main du blond venait de se glisser pour ouvrir la jupe d'Hermione quand on frappa à la porte.

« Laisse, on s'en fout », fit-il tout en baissant la tête vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de ne pas prêter attention à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte car elle appréciait tout particulièrement le traitement auquel la soumettait Drago. Plongeant la main entre eux, elle reporta son attention sur la fermeture Éclair du pantalon du blond, ignorant la seconde tentative de l'intrus contre la porte. Elle finit toutefois par s'éloigner de lui à regret, les coups s'étant intensifiés.

« Je devrais vraiment aller répondre, grogna-t-elle. Qui que ça puisse être ne semble pas vouloir partir. »

« Qui que ça puisse être, je vais le ou la tuer », grommela-t-il.

« Je vais m'en débarrasser, lui promit-elle tandis qu'elle se relevait et reboutonnait à la hâte son chemisier. Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite ; promis, nous allons rapidement reprendre les choses là où nous les avons laissées. »

« Dépêche-toi, je suis pressé », cria-t-il tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, déterminée à se débarrasser de l'intrus le plus vite possible. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Harry et Ron sur le pas de la porte. Comme ils n'avaient pris aucun rendez-vous, Hermione ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils étaient en visite officielle : elle espérait juste qu'ils auraient de bonnes nouvelles.

« Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose, s'il-vous-plaît », déclara la jeune femme.

« Nous avons bien quelque chose, en effet, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Est-ce que Malefoy est là ? »

« Il est dans le salon, entrez », répondit Hermione en ouvrant complètement la porte et en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

« Hum, Hermione. Ton haut n'est pas boutonné correctement », fit Ron, rougissant légèrement.

Elle baissa les yeux et jura silencieusement quand elle vit en effet plusieurs boutons mal attachés, laissant même entr'apercevoir une bonne partie de son décolleté. Elle se détourna à la hâte des deux sorciers pour reboutonner correctement son haut.

« Désolée », s'excusa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers eux.

« Pas besoin de t'excuser, répondit Harry. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux chez toi. Nous sommes simplement désolés de t'avoir dérangée. »

« Pas de soucis. Je pense que Drago ne sera pas trop fâché puisque vous avez du nouveau. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », confirma Ron en hochant la tête tandis que la jeune femme les conduisait au salon.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, et ce qui les accueillit les figea sur place : Drago, nu dans toute sa splendeur, et surtout raide comme la justice. Juste derrière elle, Harry et Ron laissèrent échapper deux hoquets de stupeur ; elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers eux pour deviner que les deux autres venaient de détourner le regard. Durant le court laps de temps où elle était partie, Draco avait enlevé le reste de ses vêtements et s'était allongé avec bonheur sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête alors qu'il attendait qu'Hermione revienne. Quand la porte s'était ouverte, il avait tout d'abord arboré un grand sourire de prédateur, mais il avait disparu lorsqu'il avait aperçu les deux hommes derrière elle.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'habilles, chéri, déclara Hermione, tentant avec grand peine de cacher son amusement. Nous avons de la visite. »

« Comme je peux le constater, oui », marmonna-t-il tout en se levant et en enfilant rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez de nouveau regarder, les garçons », déclara Hermione lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Drago était maintenant présentable.

Lentement, Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers eux, et une fois assurés que le blond était habillé, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent sur les chaises que Hermione leur désigna. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que vous les avez attrapés ? » demanda le blond.

Il était conscient qu'aucun des deux Aurors ne le regarderait dans les yeux après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps, et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que Harry et Ron aient vu quel niveau de virilité il pouvait atteindre s'il le voulait.

« Nous interrogeons actuellement un groupe de cinq jeunes concernant les agressions, répondit Harry. Comme promis, nous nous sommes rendus à Poudlard lorsque l'école a repris pour parler aux étudiants. Nous avons dû y retourner à plusieurs reprises, mais au final, l'un des garçons nous a approchés et nous a dit être impliqué dans les agressions. Il nous a donné le nom de toutes les personnes qui y sont mêlées et nous les interrogeons à l'heure où nous parlons à propos des attaques et de celle que tu as subie. »

« Cela prend cependant un peu plus de temps que la normale puisqu'ils n'ont que seize ans, et qu'ils doivent être interrogés avec quelqu'un d'accrédité », continua Ron.

« Seize ans, répéta Drago. Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est une bande de jeunes de seize ans qui a fait ça ? »

« Eh oui, ils viennent juste d'entrer en sixième année, reprit Harry. Tout a semblé commencer par une blague, et ça a pris des proportions inimaginables lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'ils faisaient le buzz. Et nous avions raison à propos de l'absence de magie : ils avaient peur que quelqu'un remonte jusqu'à eux à cause d'elle. »

« Et concernant le poignardage ? demanda Hermione. Ça n'avait rien d'une blague, ça. Quelle que soit la personne qui avait ce couteau avait la ferme intention de blesser quelqu'un. »

« Nous essayons toujours de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, confia Ron. Le premier garçon nous ayant parlé nous a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant du poignardage avant d'en entendre parler dans les journaux. Deux autres garçons nous ont dit la même chose. »

« Et les deux derniers ? » demanda Drago.

« Se renvoient la balle, répondit Harry. Ces deux-là sont les leaders du groupe, et chacun dit que c'est l'autre qui avait le couteau. Aucun des trois autres ne peut dire avec certitude qui a commis l'agression car apparemment, les deux leaders s'étaient disputés pour déterminer à qui c'était le tour de l'avoir sur lui avant de sortir de Poudlard. Les cinq seront inculpés pour les agressions, et pour l'instant, les deux chefs le seront quant à eux pour tentative de meurtre. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas les poursuivre tous les deux pour le même crime », affirma Drago.

Il en savait assez sur la loi sorcière pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient être en procès tous les deux pour le poignardage puisqu'un seul d'entre eux l'avait agressé.

« Non, mais si nous les inculpons tous les deux, cela nous donne plus de marge de manœuvre, répondit Ron. Nous allons leur tirer les vers du nez et trouver qui t'a fait ça, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Même si pour être honnête, je pense que nos rues seraient bien mieux sans eux dans les parages, admit Harry. Les trois autres ne sont pas de mauvais garçons : ils ne faisaient que suivre. Mais ces deux-là sont vraiment dangereux : aucun ne semblait réellement troublé qu'une personne ait été grièvement blessée et qu'elle aurait pu mourir. »

« C'est vraiment horrible », marmonna Hermione en secouant la tête.

« En effet, approuva Harry. Heureusement nous avons pu les attraper, autrement je pense que les choses auraient pu dégénérer encore plus. La fois d'après, ils auraient pu ne pas avoir la chance que tu n'aies été que blessé : ils auraient pu tuer quelqu'un. »

« Je suis ravie qu'ils n'y soient pas parvenu cette fois », fit la jeune femme en attrapant la main de Drago et en la pressant légèrement. Il lui offrit un faible sourire tout en pressant sa main à son tour, la rassurant : il était toujours à ses côtés, en un seul morceau.

« Nous vous tiendrons informés de l'avancement de l'enquête », déclara Harry tandis qu'il se mettait debout, Ron l'imitant.

Drago les remercia chaudement.

« Nous ne faisons que notre boulot, répondit le brun. De plus, ça a ses bons côtés », ajouta-t-il en souriant à Hermione.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir au Terrier dimanche ? demanda Ron. Avec Malefoy, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il rapidement en hochant la tête vers le blond. Je sais que le reste de la famille rêve de te revoir, Hermione. Et comme ce sera ton anniversaire, on a pensé que ce serait le moment idéal pour que tu passes nous voir. »

« Désolés, mais Hermione et moi avons d'autres plans pour le weekend », répondit le blond rapidement, avant que la jeune femme ne puisse protester.

« Ah bon ? » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi reformuler ça : j'ai prévu d'emmener ma magnifique petite amie ce week-end pour fêter son anniversaire, corrigea-t-il. Tu vois : un autre avantage à n'être que tous les deux. Du sexe en plein milieu de journée, et un weekend imprévu. »

« Tu m'emmènes vraiment quelque part ? demanda la jeune femme, incapable de réfréner son sourire. Où ça ? »

« Surprise ! Tout était censé être une surprise, en fait. »

« Désolé », s'excusa Ron.

« Ne t'en fais pas », répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

« On peut peut-être organiser ça pour un autre weekend », suggéra Harry.

« Ok », répondit Hermione en hochant la tête, même si elle n'était pas franchement certaine que cela arriverait de sitôt.

Ces trois dernière semaines, elle n'avait vu les deux Aurors que deux fois. Elle avait même croisé Ginny lors de leur dernière balade, et après de rapides excuses à Hermione, elle avait fait comme si elle n'avait pas passé plus de trois ans à l'ignorer. Cependant, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas été capables d'effacer les choses aussi facilement que Ginny, et ils avaient eu du mal à être à l'aise avec Hermione. L'inverse était vrai pour elle aussi.

Bizarrement, les choses étaient légèrement plus faciles avec Ron : elle comprenait un peu pourquoi le roux n'avait pas voulu rester ami avec elle après qu'ils aient rompu. Leur rupture n'avait pas été jolie et sans cette pause, ils auraient probablement tous les deux dit des choses qu'ils auraient regretté par la suite. Cependant, avec le temps, les choses n'étaient plus aussi douloureuses et ils étaient tous les deux capables de se remémorer leur relation et d'admettre que les choses n'auraient jamais pu fonctionner entre eux. Bien que, malgré le fait de réussir à enterrer quelques fantômes du passé, il existait encore une tension naturelle entre eux due au fait qu'ils étaient des ex. Les choses seraient ainsi toujours un peu bizarres entre eux, et Hermione savait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à devenir plus que des amis se voyant à l'occasion ; le lien fort qui les avait unis à Poudlard avait disparu.

Il en était de même entre elle et Harry, mais pour des raisons différentes. Alors qu'elle avait été capable de comprendre une partie de la réaction de Ron après leur séparation, elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter le fait que Harry l'avait tout simplement abandonnée. Elle avait réussi à le pardonner pour ses actions, mais elle avait toujours du ressentiment envers lui pour l'avoir écartée de sa vie si facilement : il aurait très bien pu faire comme George, qui avait gardé le contact avec elle, mais à la place, il l'avait ignorée, tout comme Ron. Pour elle, cela signifiait que Harry ne tenait pas à elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours cru. C'est pourquoi elle était réticente à vraiment laisser Harry revenir dans son cœur, et comme avec Ron, elle pensait que le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se voir de façon occasionnelle.

La jeune femme restait tout de même contente de les avoir retrouvés et de les appeler « amis », mais cela s'arrêtait là. Ils n'étaient plus les premiers qu'elle appelait quand il se passait quelque chose d'important dans sa vie. Ils n'étaient plus ces meilleurs amis qui, elle le savait, se tiendraient à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Pour les choses importantes, elle avait Drago : il était la personne numéro un dans sa vie, et il allait le rester. Harry et Ron étaient peut-être de retour dans sa vie, mais ils avaient perdu les précieuses positions de « meilleurs amis ». Après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'étaient que deux simples amis, et ils devraient même lui être reconnaissants de l'être toujours ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Heureusement pour eux, Hermione savait pardonner, et elle leur avait donné une seconde chance, comme elle l'avait fait avec Drago.

La seule différence entre le fait de pardonner à Harry et à Ron de l'avoir abandonnée et de pardonner à Drago pour ses actions passées était que ses amis avaient tous deux fait quelque chose que le blond n'avait jamais fait : ils lui avaient brisé le cœur, et elle ne comptait pas les pardonner à ce propos. Ce dernier était maintenant fermé aux deux anciens Gryffondor, et reposait en sécurité dans l'étreinte de son Serpentard. Drago était maintenant le gardien de son cœur, et Hermione était sûre qu'il ne le briserait jamais. Avec lui, il était en sécurité, et la jeune femme était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

 **Fin**


End file.
